Vector transmission systems are widely used in communication systems and become more and more important for providing high throughput data transmission. Vector transmission systems can be regarded as a MIMO (multiple input multiple output) system where data are transmitted from multiple transmitters over multiple independent channels to multiple receivers.
For example, the DSL (digital subscriber line) transmission according to VDSL (very high bit rate DSL) uses a vector transmission system for transmitting data over a plurality of subscriber lines. According to the VDSL standard, a frequency bandwidth of up to 30 MHz is divided into non-overlapping frequency bands for upstream and downstream communication. Crosscoupling at the near end, which is referred to NEXT (near end cross coupling) data signals is eliminated or reduced in such systems because of the separation of the frequency bands for upstream and downstream. The FEXT crosscoupling (far end cross coupling) which is the crosscoupling of signals at the far end resulting from a coupling of data signals transferred in a same direction on different lines may however reduce a data throughput due to the increased line coupling at higher bandwidth and lower length of the lines.